Lion King 3: Cover of Darkness
by samantha1616
Summary: Kovu and Kiara have both grown to be wonderful leaders. Kiara misses her parents, who have been dead for a few months. Tragedy stikes the family again when one of the new heirs dies, leaving the family grieving. They then have to battle another threat whom has a weak spot for the remaining heir. What's going to happen now?
1. Prolouge

**I know there is many of these out there, but I couldn't resist.**

* * *

King Kovu and his mate Queen Kiara stood on Pride Rock, overlooking the Pridelands. "Kovu?" Kiara asked, touching her cheek to his shoulder. He looked at her with love, and she nodded. "It's time." Kovu stayed calm, and led her inside, where their cubs would be born. After a couple of hours, Rafiki, who was still young enough to do this job, walked out, holding the two newborn cubs.

The animals of the Pridelands cheered, but the most enthusiastic were the lions. As Rafiki brought the cubs inside, he smiled at the Queen. "What are their names?" He asked.

"Their names?" Kiara looked uncertain. "Kovu what do you think?" She asked him as she licked her two cubs. "How about. . ." He started, then pointed to the male cub, who had speckles on his head. "Tufani." Kovu licked her ear, "Your turn." He said. She licked her female cub once more, and decided a name. "Nyota."

* * *

**Just like in the movie, the names have meanings in another language.**

**Tufani is Swahili for rain.**

**Nyota is Swahili for star.**


	2. Chapter 1

Tufani and Nyota wrestled in the cave, their laughter filling the empty cavern. A lioness walked inside, and they ran into her, Nyota tugging on her brother's ear. The lioness swatted at both cubs playfully, and as they tumbled back, they stopped laughing. "You're mother wants to see you." Tufani and Nyota nodded, and the siblings went to find their mother.

As they walked along, they noticed a coming storm. Neither of the cubs knew a storm was not unusual, but not common either. As they went to the waterhole, followed by a now older Zazu, the rain started. Nyota decided to jump into a forming mud puddle, splashing dirty water all over her brother. Tufani tackled her, and they both wrestled in the mud. "Now look at you both, you're all dirty." Their mother's voice came from behind them. They looked at her, smiling in delight, and tackled her. Kiara fell over with the cubs, since their strength wasn't enough to knock her over just yet.

Kiara began to run, beckoning her cubs to follow, her almost golden fur soaked and muddy. Tufani started running first, then Nyota joined in, and they ran all the way to Pride Rock, where their father watched as they climbed up on top of the giant rock. "What did you do?" Kovu asked Kiara. "Nothing, blame them." Both Kiara and Kovu were still decently young, good rulers but sometimes childish, like now. "Get inside you too, where I can give you a bath."

* * *

~~~A little while later...~~~

Tufani and Nyota had both grown, Tufani just a bit larger then his sister, but both half the size of a full grown lion. Kiara walked into the cave and called out, "Come on Nyota, time to go hunting." Kovu walked in right behind her, and called for Tufani. "Time to patrol." Both siblings looked at each other and grinned. Both were excited about going out and being able to do what they could for the pride, even if they have been doing it for awhile.

Soon enough, the lionesses brought back plenty of food, and everyone ate enough. Kovu and Tufani returned just in time to eat as well, and then everyone went and sunned themselves. Tufani went and lay by a friend of his, another lioness about his age. They chatted happily while everyone else dozed off.

"How was Nyota at hunting today?" He asked the same question each day, and always got the same answer. "She was wonderful. She is a great hunter. She brought down that antelope by herself." Tufani smiled and laughed as Kesho started reenacting the hunt. Eventually Kesho dozed off, her body against Tufani's. He looked at her for a moment, and then layed his head on her shoulder, and dozed off.

* * *

**Kesho is Swahili for tomorrow**


End file.
